


In the Top 500

by InsomniacTiger



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladio Gets It But Won't Admit It, Gotta Get That Gil, Ignis Wants Those Curatives Stocked Up, Kingdom Hearts has so many Final Fantasy characters already but..., Momma Ignis, Noctis is a FanBoy, Toad is the most annoying ailment in Final Fantasy I'm sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacTiger/pseuds/InsomniacTiger
Summary: Noctis is a bit obsessive about getting some gil. And of course he isn't fooling anyone. But when his reasons are revealed... only Prompto believes in him.





	In the Top 500

"Where's the Maiden's Kiss?" Gladio called over to Ignis kicking away what was left of their assailants.

"Where is Prompto?" Ignis asked as he went to check the Regalia for more of the item.

"I've got him here." The Shield held up a frog that was clearly a pouting Prompto.

"I'll hold him." Noctis took his friend from Gladio's massive hands.

It wasn't that he thought the larger man would crush Prompto on purpose, but it seemed like a possibility.  _Better safe than sorry_ , he reasoned as he set his friend on his shoulder. It wasn't the first time Prompto had been turned into a frog…

Ignis turned back toward them as he readjusted his spectacles. "It seems we are out of curatives at the moment."

Prompto let out a distressed croak.

"How did we not notice we were low?" Gladio grunted.

"I'm not sure, but we have no choice but to drive back to Hammerhead and purchase some."

Noctis shrugged. "We got the gil."

* * *

On the drive back Prompto had reverted back to his normal self without the help of the Maiden's Kiss. Unfortunately this also resulted in the blonde to accidentally end up kicking Gladio in the jaw since he had still been on Noctis's shoulder.

"Damn stupid kids." Gladio grumbled rubbing his bruised jaw as they walked into the shop at Hammerhead.

"If Prompto isn't a frog anymore than we don't need to buy it anymore right?" Noctis looked at the prices of the items.

"We must have some on hand for the future."

"Especially since a certain someone keeps getting himself turned into a reptile." Gladio glared.

"Frogs are amphibians!" Prompto snapped. "And its not like I do it on purpose."

"I'm starting to think you just like getting carried around by Noct."

"That's not true!"

Ignis and Noctis left the two to bicker between themselves as they approached the counter. After their purchase was complete Ignis left to go put the stuff away in the Regalia.

"Coming Noct?"

"Yeah, just a sec." He was looking at a flyer distractedly.

Once he was the only one left in the store he looked up at the clerk.

"How much are these Sabertusk claws and whiskers worth?"

"Buying or selling?"

"Selling."

"Not much really. But when you have large bulks of it, well, it can add up quite nicely."

"And these Griffon Feathers? And these…"

* * *

"Cactuar needles? We got some of those when we went through those ruins out by Keycatrich Trench, right?" Prompto looked over the list Cid had given them in order to upgrade the Auto Crossbow.

"I believe so." Ignis agreed. "If I recall correctly, his highness has them."

"Ooooh Noooooct!" Prompto sing-songed as he walked their way.

"You got those Cactuar Needles?"

"What? No. What do you need those for?"

Ignis handed him the list.

"Ah. Well. We know where we can find some I guess." He shrugged handing the list back.

"No. We definitely gathered some the other day." Gladio grunted.

"Well I don't have them now." Noctis shrugged heading for the Chocobo rental post. "Lets just go get more."

"But we were going to head toward the Vesperpool today." The gunslinger reminded him.

"We are closer to Keycatrich now. It will take us like half a day. Lets just go."

Prompto continued to complain to his friend as they headed toward the Regalia. Both younger men missed the look that passed between the Shield and Advisor.

* * *

It took longer than half a day to chase down the cactuars. By the time Ignis declared they had a sufficient amount it was time to set up camp. It wasn't till the next morning that they managed to get the materials to Cid.

"What should we do while we wait for him to upgrade it?" Prompto asked scanning through the pictures on his camera.

"I am going to stop by the store while we're here…" Noctis muttered before leaving.

Gladio grunted.

"I'm on it." Ignis sighed following his charge.

Prompto looked up from his camera quickly glancing between Gladio and Ignis. "On what? What's going on?"

"His highness is being a royal pain in the ass."

"What is Noct up to?"

"Nothing. Come on. Lets go make sure our Chocobo rentals are still good."

"Woohoo! Chocobos!"

* * *

"Only the Coeurl whiskers this time?" The clerk was asking.

"No I also got some potions and a couple of elixirs here." Noctis laid the aforementioned items on the counter.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to void this transaction." Ignis said resting a hand on Noctis's shoulder.

"What? Iggy?" The King looked irritated. "Its just a few things I found."

"We all worked on killing the Coeurl and those curatives should be saved for a better use."

The poor clerk just looked confused as to which costumer he should be listening to.

"Have a nice day." Ignis smiled as he pocketed the items himself, leading Noctis back outside.

"Iggggy." Noctis whined. "It was just for a few gil."

"And what, pray tell, do you need a few more gil for?"

The redness on his cheeks was still evident despite his quick turn of the head. "Uh… nothing."

Correcting his spectacles he searched the area for the other two members of their party. They seemed to be chasing a stray dog.

"Iggy! Noct! That dog stole my camera!"

Sure enough, the dog seemed to have the camera strap hanging from his mouth.

And that was how they spent the rest of their day. Chasing that stupid dog – even through a dust storm out behind Hammerhead. Prompto was bemoaning the current state of his camera as it was now covered in dog saliva and dust. Ignis was attempting to help him properly clean it. Gladio had been boiling water for Cup Noodles. And Noctis was settled in a chair several feet away on his phone.

"King's Knight?" Gladio asked peering over his shoulder.

"That too. But right now I have to level up more on this game."

"What is that?"

It was a cartoony looking game full of bright characters fighting kid-friendly looking monsters.

"Union Cross."

"Looks like it's for kids."

Noctis spared a moment to glare up at his Shield. "The storyline is  _so_  complicated and kind of dark. Not for kids. Not that kids couldn't play it… but they wouldn't understand it. Probably."

"So that's what you've been playing recently? What's the big deal?"

"Well right now they've got this special event… And I really want to place in the winning group…"

"Why?"

Noctis just made a noncommittal noise before looking back at his screen. "I think this medal has a lux boost attached…"

"Oooh Union Cross?" Prompto came over to check out Noctis's phone.

"Apparently." Gladio shrugged returning to his 'dinner preparations'.

"Dude! How did you get that one maxed out!?" Prompto exclaimed.

"I had to spend a few jewels…" Noctis admitted.

"How many? A few…"

"Which probably cost you some gil to spend on that game right?" Ignis asked.

Noctis cleared his throat. "Uh… maybe a few. But it's a limited time thing."

"What's the big deal?" Gladio asked again.

"The top 500 players get the chance to be in an upcoming game that's being released later this year." Prompto informed him as he pulled his own phone out to play along.

"That is pretty cool." Gladio admitted. "But I don't think it's worth spending our hard-earned gil on it." He glared at Noct.

"You don't get it…" He muttered.

"Yeah. It's a big deal Glads!" Prompto agreed.

"That's enough. Give me your phones for the night. We are going to bed early and leaving for the Vesperpool in the morning."

"NO!" Noctis and Prompto snapped out yanking their phones away still playing.

"Its just a game!" Ignis scolded.

"No its not!"

"Come on guys… let it go for the night…." Gladio yawned.

"But I want to be in Kingdom Hearts III!" Noctis cried as his Advisor finally got a hold of his phone.

"We got to be in it Iggy!" Prompto whined as his phone was also taken.

There was a blue flash as Noctis warped forward and stole their phones back. He handed Prompto his, and they made a dash for the Regalia locking themselves inside.

Shaking his head Ignis gave up. "Fine."

"Let them dream Specs. There's no way they are going to make it anyway." Gladio chuckled going inside the camper.

From inside the Regalia Noctis and Prompto focused on their screens as they vowed...

"We  _will_  be in Kingdom Hearts…"

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that the chances of these boys making an appearance in Kingdom Hearts are slim to none. Considering all the background drama that went down during FFXV's development. But I just love both series so much... So I'm going to dream it. Or write it.  
> I've heard it both ways. :)


End file.
